


The Voyeur

by sarena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I still can't believe this is a legit tag LOL, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/pseuds/sarena
Summary: She knew she probably shouldn't indulge her knowledge of this hidden hallway half as often as she did, much less the hole in the wall between the shelves. And she damn sure wasn't supposed toobservepeople in the room adjacent to it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 250
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is filthy. Just sayin'.
> 
> My deepest thanks to all the people involved in the evolution of this story! Riptide who suffered through my early writing but still encouraged me on every step, TheLastLynx who alphaed the heck out of an earlier version over 1.5 years ago and inspired parts of the current shape of this fic, HeartOfAspen who's always incredibly patient during her alpha and beta rounds and helps me learn, and last but not least, Astoria-J13 who britpicks out all those stubborn Americanisms and left-over errors. Love you guys <3! Any mistakes left are my very own and have probably been introduced through my usual last second changes ;).
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: The Word "homely" has different meanings in American and British English. In AE, it means hideous, in BE it's a synonym for cosy. I try to write British English, so the meaning here is the British one, too :).
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She knew she probably shouldn't indulge her knowledge of this hidden hallway half as often as she did, much less the hole in the wall between the shelves. And she damn sure wasn't supposed to _observe_ people in the room adjacent to it.

The watcher enjoyed observing. She savoured the private arguments as much as she found pleasure in the physical interactions of some. For the latter, she had always a handful of useful spells ready.

Candlelight flickered across the spines of the books in the old library, a place where over the past few months, the spectator had learned Granger enjoyed solitude from time to time. It was also popular amongst several of their peers, not only for amassing knowledge of the Old Arts or a much needed reprieve from the tight accommodation, but also for more carnal reasons.

Fraternisation was not something the Order encouraged among its members, but that didn't mean people wouldn't find the means.

Ensnared within the roughly hewn granite of the walls, the acoustics of the library were astounding: a work of imbued, old magic or clever masonry, channelling the sounds right to the observer's ear. The watching spot must have been built into the structure of the ancient castle from the start; there was no way for the narrow but sturdy tunnel and sequence of doors to have been installed later. The voyeur was proud to admit she'd placed a handful of sophisticated charms there to heighten the effect.

She _should_ be privy to the Order's planning, should be able to attend meetings and have access to their latest research; the most binding and vicious Vows had them assured of her loyalty, but she was never a _part_ of anything whatsoever. Nevertheless, the watcher would find ways to unravel those secrets and more.

She focused on the scene inside of the room again. On any regular night, Granger would plough through hefty books and brittle scrolls, always searching for the next hint to aid in the fight against the Dark Lord which had ruined their lives for over a decade. Neither the Order nor the Dark Lord ever seemed to be able to achieve more than a fleeting advance.

Tonight, though, Granger wasn't on her own.

Only a few scrolls were littered across the sturdy table. Instead of the other witch's usual stack of books and parchments, a bottle of wine and crystal glasses shared the inlaid surface with a small bouquet of wildflowers and a candelabra full of quietly flickering candles. The observer sneered. Whoever thought to make the room more homely or whatever they might have tried to accomplish, had clearly failed.

Deep shadows from the candles on the table cast a penumbra of unassuming grey across the room, the dim light morphing into stygian blackness just before it reached the many shelves lining the walls. It was only to the voyeur's advantage to have her peeping hole disguised. Surrounded by uncomfortable, wooden stools accompanied by two wide and plush armchairs, the central arrangement was located on a dais accessed by a few shallow stairs. She'd wager the cushions were as brittle as they seemed to be old, but the lack of thick layers of dust everywhere indicated thorough cleaning. Maybe Granger had fixed the furniture, too. She probably had, since she hardly ever did anything by halves.

The observer moistened her dry lips. There had been a snippet of a conversation she'd overheard earlier, one that promised her a little treat tonight.

The _pop_ of the cork resounded through the room and into the hiding place, followed by the gentle sound of the wine glasses being filled. The crimson liquid was dark as the blood that had been spilled over too many years, blood that had led to the shaky truce that had her—

The watcher dampened down her darkening thoughts with all might.

The couple in the room—even though they weren't a couple _per se_ , if she went by what she had overheard people saying during shared meals and hushed gossip—browsed through the books on the shelves. Through her limited field of vision at the peephole, it seemed more a perfunctory act; the movements of the lit wands seemed too random. Their conversation was too low for even the enhancement charms to pick up completely, so she strained all her senses to catch just a snippet of their conversation. It remained a blur of murmurs for a few minutes, though after the pair had stopped in front of the armchairs, the clinking and muted whispers became words that reached her ears.

"A true treasure trove that Lovegood found here," the wizard said.

Granger looked around, a fond smile on her face. "It is. Not everything will be of merit, but I have already found works that were considered lost to the ages."

"We had enough work today, didn't we?"

"It never seems to stop."

"And it won't until we achieve our goal. Enjoy the wine. It's a bottle I filched from Nott Senior's cellar."

"When did you have time for _that_?"

He shrugged. "Longbottom's stingy when it comes to expenses, unless it's ingredients for his potions. This place might make for a good operational base, but it's sorely lacking a decent wine cellar… among other essential things you'd expect of an heirloom to a traitorous pure-blood."

"Like high thread-count bed linen of Egyptian cotton, of course." Granger struggled to suppress a laugh. "Too bad your own official defection was so hasty. Often as you bemoan its comforts, I sometimes wonder if you'd have just dragged us all to your former home."

"Now there's a thought..."

"Forget it. The only way to get the malice out of its walls is Fiendfyre." The wizard stayed silent at her harsh tone, turning away and busying himself with a scroll on the table. Granger lowered her head until her chin met her collarbone. Her chest moved with a heavy breath. "I'm sorry. It's the home of your childhood."

He swallowed as he looked up and over his shoulder. "You're right. Dark Magic is nothing you can air out like a bad odour. There'll always be remnants."

"Maybe we'll find something in one of the books here." She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

The man turned back around to face her again. "It's alright, Granger. I don't expect to step into that house ever again. Especially not after…" Pulling his shoulders up for a few seconds, he let them and his tension fall with a deep exhale. "No matter, we have more important affairs to attend to." He leaned back against the table, hands propped on the edge. His lids suddenly at half-mast, he let the tip of his tongue trail across his cupid's bow. "The reason why we're here."

"Maybe not more important, but definitely more pleasurable."

Breath catching a little as Granger closed the last few inches to the wizard, the voyeur followed the other witch's hand as it reached out to cover his fingers. The gesture _per se_ was innocuous, but between people who had once stood on opposing sides of a war, it was a revelation. By the emerging smile on the man's face, he knew that, too. After that, it shouldn't have been so exciting to see Granger's face flush as the wizard caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. The watcher bit her lips in anticipation. There was so much animous history between them.

The mere fact that Granger's fingers then so easily made their way into that pure-blooded mouth, that she actually moaned when he sucked on them, was exhilarating. The spectator felt a tingle spreading across the bottom of her stomach. The show tonight promised to be fully satisfying in spite of their differences in heritage. Or maybe because of them.

Despite the reality of this lewd display, the watcher had never thought the wizard would move on so quickly. How long had it been? Seven months? Eight? The uncanny familiarity between the two people on the other side of the peephole might have had its roots in their long acquaintance... or in intimate knowledge of the other person.

Circe, with the scene unfolding in front of her, she couldn't even tell if this… _liaison_ was a brand new development at all. They must have fooled everyone, just like the wizard had for years with almost everyone in the Dark Circle. Maybe she'd find out more about it tonight.

Granger, ever impatient, smashed her lips onto the ones in front of her, tangling her damp fingers through blond hair while she pushed the wizard into the nearest chair. Straddling his lap, she provided the perfect side-angle for the scene. Heat pooled in the observer's core; there weren't many things better than watching.

Clashing with reformed Death Eaters seemed to be exactly Granger's thing. Didn't good girls always look for the next bad soul to save? More than likely she was one of those do-gooders who considered themselves the world's salvation to all evil.

Draco Malfoy fit into that cliché only too well. The spectator vividly remembered her astonishment at seeing so many familiar faces shortly after her arrival. An unpleasant grimace on her face, Astoria wondered if Granger had fucked them all to the light side. Nott, Zabini, even Pansy...

She didn't think Granger would be successful with herself, though. Even Vow-bound and thus magically impaired—and the Order had thoroughly stuffed all possible loopholes—there weren't many incentives to have any sort of relations with a Mud—

A zap ran through her. She couldn't even _think_ the word any more in the quiet of her own mind. Damn the Order and their Blood Vows. _Muggleborn_ , she reminded herself.

Granger's hips ground hard against the body beneath her, while Draco's long fingers squeezed her plump arse. Their kisses intensified, becoming visibly hungry. A tad bit disconcertingly, the observer felt more turned on than she should have been, especially since Draco had made it unequivocally clear what he thought about _her_ offer all those months ago.

However, her focus now was on Granger, exceptionally adept at magic and intelligent despite her more-than-unfortunate heritage. Powerful. Astoria still remembered the other witch's wand at her throat, could feel her own feet dangling a few inches off the floor when she had been in a full-body bind and forced to listen to hissed threats without any chance of retaliation. She shifted, pressing her thighs together to grant herself some friction. Power was a heady, seductive thing, even when it was found in someone from a lesser bloodline. Seeing a Malfoy and that Muggleborn coming to a head would be a special occasion she should delectate.

Knowledge was power, too; in the right hands, it was a decidedly dangerous power. Another trickle of wetness coated her labia as she was reminiscing on how she could use her knowledge of this licentious night.

A flurry of movement from within the room pulled Astoria out of her daydreams, as the first layer of clothes flew in different directions. Every shed piece was accompanied by more kisses, some needy and with groping hands, others soft and with tender smiles. Granger groaned loudly when Draco sucked on her nipple and pinched its companion. Astoria felt a tension in her own peaks as she brushed her hands over them. They were hardening already.

"Fuck, Granger, you are drenched," he commented with a smug grin. The chair they were on must have been in the perfect spot for acoustics, or maybe any previously installed silencing wards had worn off. The reason didn't really matter, only that their words now sounded so crystal-clear that it was as if she was standing right next to them. Astoria was sure she would be able to hear even the faintest of sounds now.

"It's all your fault," Granger panted, rutting herself against the broad hand in her knickers.

"In that case, I'm happy to accept full responsibility."

She swatted his shoulder. They both laughed and she bent her neck to leave what looked like a sloppy but heartfelt kiss on all too eager lips. The voyeur—and she didn't mind the description—was stunned. Draco had always been fairly undemanding with herself, until—well, until he hadn't. But she couldn't remember that he'd ever laughed when they had sex. Reverent touches and careful lovemaking, yes. Treatment a pure-blood princess deserved. Laughter, no.

The outspoken protest issued by Granger as he extricated his fingers was quickly replaced by a pleased hum. The wizard made a show out of cleaning his sticky digits with his tongue before he kissed her. Astoria ran her tongue along her teeth, imagining the tangy, salty taste on her palate. Her own fingers flexed loosely around her wand. _Soon._

It was intriguing to watch them make short work of their remaining clothes as they kissed. Astoria saw the other witch's lips move in a motion that she identified as the words, "Fuck me," even before they registered in her brain. Looking disconcertingly content beneath her, Draco shook his head slightly and whispered something that made Granger's eyes sparkle as they remained focused on his.

They changed positions, and Granger leaned back on the plush chair, angling her knees as she opened her legs. Arse on the edge, she was so wide-spread that Astoria didn't need a magnifying charm to see her pink cunt. Draco stood in front of her, fist around his hard cock as he pumped up and down deliberately. A quick cushioning spell later, he fell to his knees in front of her. His fingertips parted her labia, her pearlescent wetness plainly visible before two fingers added sound to the image.

For a scant second, the observer thought she could smell Granger's arousal, which brought another tingle rushing to her nipples. She pinched them through the smooth fabric of her blouse, exhaling a shuddering breath through her nose. Despite her silencing charms, it wouldn't do to pull any attention to herself, not when she wanted to gain some satisfaction from watching. She didn't think the pair in the room would take kindly to that.

"More," Granger demanded, which harvested a deep chuckle from Draco.

"So bossy," he said as his broad thumb brushed over her clit. Her back arched up in response, a loud, wanton noise spilling from her throat.

"Oh _yes_!" she panted out when a third finger joined in. Her head fell down. Tongue sliding over her lower lip, she watched herself being spread on his scissoring digits. She reached out with one hand, tracing a straight line from Draco's forehead over his nose to his mouth with the pad of her index. "I meant more tongue, wizard," she added as she pushed her finger into his mouth.

He just looked at her, sucking on her finger as he raised an eyebrow and kept fucking into her with his fingers.

"Please?" Need pulled the word at length.

Astoria's fumbling hands opened the buttons of her top, though she couldn't divert her gaze from the pair. Simply leaving the garment hanging from her shoulders, she pushed her bra up and gave her nipples a harsh twist before she pulled up the hem of her skirt and tucked it into the waistband. By now, her knickers were soaked and she vanished them without further thought. She ran a finger along her slit, revelling in the spark that the soft touch to her clit elicited.

Meanwhile, Draco had slowed down his pumping. "My pleasure," he replied and bent further down to lick first one side of her labia, then the other. Granger whined, getting louder as he shortly circled the sensitive spot at the apex of her core, her whole body writhing. Her legs twitched uncontrollably as she tried to squirm her cunt to the right place. The wizard grinned and held her hips down with one hand, looking up to Granger's face when he finally flicked his tongue over the proper spot, again and again. Wet, messy noises filled the room, his eager tongue and his fingers pummeling her hole.

Astoria quietly chanted a partial levitation charm on one of her legs so she wouldn't have to hold it up. Maybe she should bring a stool next time to prop up one thigh, or even better, a high bench. It would be nice to sit back with spread legs and observe while she fucked herself on a toy.

"Oh _Merlin_ , Merlin, Merlin," Granger pressed out, definitely loud enough to be heard outside of the door, too. She didn't seem to mind, and for a fleeting moment, Astoria wondered if the other witch had spell-locked the door or if she enjoyed a little thrill.

"You like it?"

Another silent spell later, Astoria's hand felt along the newly acquired girth of her wand. This would do nicely. She spread her labia with one hand and moved the tip of her wand along her sodden cunt. Slowly, she drew it over her clit and along the parted lips, never taking her eyes off Granger despite how badly they wanted to flutter at the exquisite sensation.

"Don't stop," Granger demanded. Her breath was beginning to come faster and faster until she wailed out her climax, her back almost completely lifting off the seat but for the hand that kept her in place. The finger-fucking slowed, turning into lazy, deep strokes until Draco's damp fingers trailed up and painted a sticky flourish onto her breasts.

"Good?" The tone of this single word conveyed that he was wearing a shit-eating grin which the watcher had the urge to wipe off his face.

"Very," Granger replied with a wide smile. Content laced her words as she added, "I hope you're not done, though?"

"Never." Draco straightened his back and slicked his cock up between her glistening labia. His eyes flickered between her face and her cunt as he lined up. With a shuddering exhale, he began to inch inside.

The twin groans that followed the soft rocking motion of his hips spurred the observer into action. Granger pressed her lips together a little bit whenever he pushed in a little further, making him pause until she gave him the sign to proceed. Moaning loudly, she unfolded one leg and placed it onto his shoulder. Astoria almost felt his weight on herself.

The deeper he sheathed himself in the other witch, the deeper Astoria pushed her wand into her cunt. Her walls clung to the charmed surface with every twist she made with her hand. When she canted the wand-cum-dildo, she buried her teeth in her lip to suppress the loud whimper threatening to break free. Every time the wand passed a sensitive spot inside, she jerked a little. She had deliberately added a bit to the girth, getting stretched even more than any real cock, including Draco's, ever had. Just out of spite. For a long time, she wasn't sure she could take it.

Astoria gasped silently when she pushed that last bit in as Draco hilted into the other witch. His bollocks hung heavily between his slightly spread legs.

His whole body stilled completely under barely restrained tension. "Fuck. You're so warm and wet." He palmed one of her tits. "Eyes blown wide, hair a mess, and you're beautiful."

Slow thrusts that pressed Granger into the chair caused her to yelp a little each time his bollocks slapped wetly against her arse. A faint sheen of sweat shone on the wizard's back, a delicate redness forming on his neck and face as his arse flexed with every move.

"Harder. Fuck me _harder_."

Draco sped up and put more force behind his thrusts. Squelching smacks echoed through the room, melding with Granger's heavy panting. While Astoria's own slickness was loud in her own ears, she knew any sounds she made would get drowned by the couple's uninhibited noises. She sped up, pushing her enhanced wand as deep and fast as she could go while her other hand played with her nipples.

"Merlin, I'm so _full_ ," Granger gasped out.

When he slowed his pace again, he stroked Granger's damp hair away from where it stuck to her forehead and cupped her cheek. Pulling himself a little out, Draco panted, "Look at how pretty your cunt looks. It strains around my cock. As if it didn't want to let me leave you." He drove into her hard, then moved his hips back slowly as Granger's mouth stood open in constant moaning, her eyes flickering from the wizard's eyes to where his length vanished into her. "Such a good girl you are. I love seeing all that wetness on my cock. Love seeing how it trickles out of you, leaving a stain on these chairs." Leaning in to kiss her with passion, he added, "And then you'll sit on exactly this chair later, thinking of me making you scream. Won't you?"

Granger nodded frantically, clawing the nails of one hand across Draco's shoulder. He looked down, pumping his hips deliberately, thick cock glistening from Granger's wetness as it moved in and out, before his gaze wandered up again.

"Tell me, will you sneak your hand into your knickers and moan when you feel my come still there? Will you get yourself off on it?" Forehead resting on Granger's, he drew his hips back, leaving only the head of his cock in her. "Will you let me _watch_?" He surged forward, fast and deep, only to proceed pistoning in and out of her with more vigour.

Granger's high-pitched noises drowned out the observer's own whimpers. Astoria tried to match the frantic scene playing out in front of her, her hand rushing down between her legs. She murmured a few words that placed a vibration spell on the wand-cum-toy that she continued fucking herself on. A full circle over her clit made her bite on her tongue to keep the moan in. If she paid careful attention, she might be able to match her climax with theirs.

Each heavy thrust was graced by a deep-throated moan from Granger. She seemed to have lost most of her comprehension, her words coming out chopped and slurred. "Yes. Anything. Show you." For a moment, her eyes left his and flitted through the room. "Want you to watch. _Yes_."

Skin gleaming, the flush on Draco's body deepened as his movements became erratic. "Lovely, I can't last much longer—"

"Come _on_. Let me feel you come," she gasped, her tits bouncing wildly with the pounding. Her arms were now wrapped around his sweaty neck while her fingers buried themselves in his back.

" _Fuck!_ " he grunted, and a few more curses were muffled by Granger's breasts as he pressed hard into her. Her hands slid over the red welts on his back which her fingernails had left earlier, softly tracing the muscles that moved with his fast breathing.

Astoria had been too slow to join his orgasm, but she felt herself clench around the wand in her cunt, the coil in her belly gaining tension. She kept drawing circles around and over her clit. Maybe she could still come anyway, or maybe he'd be a considerate partner for Granger just as he'd been for herself in the past? She moved her fingers faster, carefully pulling the skin a little to the side as she shuddered out a breath when her fingertip passed the exposed, extra sensitive nub.

As Draco snaked a hand between himself and Granger and started to rub, she asked, "What are you—?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I can't come again."

"What if…" he paused, tilting his head as one of his fingers tapped his face twice directly under one eye.

"Do you think—"

"Very sure of it."

"Oh," she said. " _Oh_." Her legs twitched.

"Yes," he laughed softly, "wouldn't you just love that?"

Her eyes were fixed on him, mouth slack as she groaned loudly.

Grinding his hips slowly, he synced his movements with his hand between their bodies. "Hermione," he singsang, "I didn't think it was possible, but you just got wetter."

"That's your… essence."

He grinned. "Your tightening pussy says differently."

Granger's breath became intermittent, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other now on the armrest. Nipping a path from both her nipples, over her neck, and up to her ear, Draco nosed it and then whispered something.

Astoria wished she could hear it. Was he calling Granger a _good girl_ again, voice dripping with huskiness? Was he telling her all the things he was imagining them doing? Or reminiscing on time they'd spent? Her fingers on her clit sped up, the other hand shoving her wand as far into her as it would go. The buzz of it was stronger now, just as she liked it, vibrating through her cunt.

Close, so close.

Stuttering in her undulations, Granger's back arched a little as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. She made delectable noises under his attention. Her reply to Draco's whispering was to fill the room with unintelligible moans, followed by a throaty groan. "Merlin, Draco!" Her thighs shook uncontrollably, ankles crossed to keep the wizard firmly in place.

The first of the irregular spasms tightened around Astoria's wand. She slowed down her fingers, moving them to touch where she stretched around the object. Her skin was slick and slippery from all the wetness, even down the inside of her thighs. Astoria spread some of it around her clit, making the movements easier but also decreasing the friction. She wanted to drag out her orgasm, wanted to come as hard and as long as she could. Her knees buckled but between her earlier levitation charm and sheer force of will, she kept herself upright. She could not miss even a second.

Granger's eyes opened again, and glazed over as they were, they flitted around the room.

"Left, between the second and third shelf."

Astoria froze as Granger's eyes zoomed in to where she was hidden behind the thick wall and a small hole. Excitement coursed through her like a storm of fire.

They knew she was there.

She kept rubbing her clit, taking deep breaths through her mouth as she suddenly seemed unable to get enough air through her nose. Her cunt began spasming slowly, gripping the wand lodged inside her so tightly that it became an effort to move it.

She would come. Caught _in flagrante_ by Granger and Draco.

Revealed. A discovered voyeur.

It would be one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had.

"Merlin, Draco, I'm so close. I'm about to…" Granger's thighs shook uncontrollably, her feet forming an arc with pointed toes as she hung on the precipice.

"She's watching, Hermione. She's getting off to you coming," Draco panted, his fingers painting frantic circles.

Granger cried out, her whole body locked in a trembling seizure. At the same time, Astoria stared at them, listening to the confirmation of her discovery as she increased the pressure of her fingertips on her clit.

Once, twice.

Her cunt pulsed in hard spasms around the faux-cock inside of her, ripping a loud groan from her throat. She fell forward. Her palm flew out just quickly enough to catch herself on the rough stones of the wall. A handful of shaky exhales followed as she reveled in the hard contractions her walls kept making. Her wand was still in her pussy, the hand holding it drenched in come.

"Good girl," Draco said to Hermione, kissing her square on her pliant lips.

Despite lying limp in the chair, she huffed. "Are you calling me a 'good girl' for coming twice? That's not really something I have control over."

He shrugged. "Positive reinforcement. I hear it works."

She groaned as he pulled out and away, cock still half-hard or maybe half-hard again. Rubbing his knees and thighs, he stretched his back before he began to pick up their clothes. Granger scrambled upright as well.

"Do you really think she's watching?" She peered up at him, legs still spread wantonly.

Astoria saw drops of their combined come dripping out of her. She wanted to push it back inside or lick it up. She wondered if Granger would let her.

Draco turned as he slipped his second arm into his shirt, eyes searching for the hole to the hiding place. Astoria was still breathing hard and while she knew she should leave as soon as possible, she felt too weak to move. Pulling herself together, she cancelled the levitation charm that still held her leg up and began to refasten her blouse.

Shrugging, he replied, "Yes. But even if not, it had the desired effect." He reached down, tracing his forefinger along Granger's messy slit as he nosed her neck. It made her twitch. Moving his face up again, he said, "You came twice."

"If your prerogative was to make me come again, we could have done that some time later." She closed her hand around his cock, and Astoria saw that her fingertips were not able to touch, just as her own never had. After pumping it a few times, Granger trailed her digits down to roll his bollocks between her fingers.

He hissed, eyes closing for a moment. Pecking her mouth as he finally pulled out of her reach, he conceded, "We can still do that. In case you aren't scared of spending the night in my room."

"I'm not _scared_ , but the others—"

"—Aren't pursuing celibate lifestyles either. Why do you think Astoria likes this place so much?"

"Do you think Harry knows?"

"If he does, he doesn't care. He doesn't sleep often in his marital bed."

"And Astoria—"

"I don't give a fuck what she—"

"That marriage was ill-conceived as soon as the Order thought of it." She shook her head. "To arrange one, as if they were pawns."

He pursed his mouth, biting the inside of his lower lip.

Granger's voice was quiet. "Do you still love her?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"You want me to sleep in your room. You could as well put up a sign on your door. I'm not going to make myself the laughing-stock of the whole Order, or worse, a vessel for their pity."

"She's probably listening. Always looking for something she can twist to her advantage."

"A good time to set things straight then."

Astoria held her breath as he finished dressing, watching how Granger closed the button of her trousers. They were right. She didn't want to miss the merest inflection.

"There was a time when she was important to me," he said. "When the Order and the Dark Circle fabricated that marriage—" He flexed his fingers, thumbing the spot where his engagement ring used to rest before pushing the hand into his pocket. Catching Granger's eyes, he continued, "What has passed is past. I don't mind showing, but I don't share."

Astoria remembered how he'd once said that almost verbatim. It hadn't much mattered to her, and while Draco obviously wasn't a mere pawn in this new constellation of powers, she still thought she had done much better by breaking their engagement off.

"She wanted to keep you on the side, didn't she?" Granger attempted to flatten her hair, but it was still sticking out in all directions. "An arranged marriage seemed a small concession to secure a truce. The war has been going on for so long. Harry would do _anything_ to end it."

"I know." He slid his other palm up her neck to cradle the side of her face, tracing one of her scars with his thumb. "But I wouldn't. Funny to think I'd be less ruthless than Holy Potter."

Granger turned her head and kissed his palm. "You're ruthless, no matter."

"Being associated with the right people can bring you a lot of advantages and influence. It definitely gives your actions a different tint." He began to order her hair, but gave up and reached for his wand to speak a charm. "Denying your inner self for a smidgen of power isn't worth it."

Astoria disagreed wholeheartedly, spreading the fingers of her left hand and admiring the way her ring sparkled in the slip of light coming in through the peephole. This was unbreakable, on both sides. She was no fool; she wasn't the only one bound by powerful oaths.

Pushing an escaped curl behind Granger's ear, Draco added, "I didn't turn coat for power, nor for love, or whatever sort of tripe people like to believe."

Granger snickered. "That's exactly what will grace the headlines when the war is over. 'How Hermione Granger fucked Draco Malfoy to the Light Side.'" Astoria agreed with a silent sneer.

"I'm sure they'll censor your crass language."

The other witch snorted. "The sentiment will be the same."

"And then they'll try to find all the illicit details."

"Of course."

"I could give Skeeter an exclusive," Draco teased, tilting a suggestive eyebrow.

"Don't you dare," she said, swatting at his arm.

He caught her hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When they separated, they looked at each other for a long moment until Draco gave an imperceptible nod.

Astoria wished they'd talk instead. With a sigh, she straightened her clothes. The show was over and it had been an utterly satisfying one. It didn't matter that they suspected her watching. On the contrary, they seemed to have enjoyed it. Now all that was left was to leave the watching spot as soon as they had left the room.

Sashaying to the door with Draco's hand safely locked in hers, Granger was almost outside of Astoria's field of vision when she half-turned her head. Over her shoulder, she said, "Next week, Astoria, same time."

One corner of Astoria's mouth twitched up. She would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, praise and constructive criticism all fuel my muse and make me write more 💖. If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
